incarceronfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn
Finn is the protagonist of Incarceron. He doesn't remember much of his previous life, but his flashback and eagle mark seem to make him think that he once lived beyond Incarceron. cos Appearance Finn has brown eyes and long dark brown hair that he ties back. He has a mark on his wrist that looks like an eagle with it's wings spread wide. Personality and traits Finn was once described as a carefree and happy boy, who lived in the Realm. However since his time in Incareceron he has become mistrusting and weary of those around him. He is often moody. Biography Finn has no memories of his past and believes he came from Outside. His memories started from a small cell where a he is given food everyday through a slot. He escapes from one day and finds himself already in Incarceron. Finn then wound up with the Comitatus, and became the oathbrother of Keiro. He came upon the Maestra at a Comitatus ambush, who recognized the crowned eagle symbol on his wrist. Finn took her hostage, so the Civicry, Maestra's clan, would trade the Key, which had the crowned eagle symbol on his wrist. He aqquired the key, but the Maestra was killed in the trade. Her death plagued Finn for the rest of his life. Gildas, one of the Sapienti, who believed Finn was his way for Escape because of images he kept getting. Through the key Finn was able to hear then see Claudia and she then told him that he could be Giles. Gildas and Keiro goes with him through a journey to escape, but Gildas dies later on and they gain a new companion named Attia .They find a self proclaimed Sapient called Blaize (he is actually the Warden trying to get rid of Finn) and he tries to poison Finn. They later find out from the Warden that the key only allows one person to come out of Incarceron at a time. Keiro wanted to go first but his body contained components of metal which reacted against the key and so he couldn't leave. Finn leaves vowing that he'll find a way to get everyone out of Incarceron. Finn comes out and then the Warden took both keys and returned inside Incarceron. Finn then becomes Prince Giles with many obstacles waiting for him. Keiro and Attia also meets obstacles inside of Incarceron, such as the Glove known to be Sapphique used by a man named Rix. Finn meets a double of himself and was tested on Gile's information. The double wins but that same night Finn duels with the double and knocks him unconsciuos. He also trades clothes and masks with the double and so the guards arrested the wrong person. While escaping with Claudia, he said he remembered everything when he fought the duel. They started to escape back to her home. On their way back they see how protocol was only good for the rich while the poor still faced many hardships. When they returned they found out the Queen had them surrounded. Finn makes a speech and asks them to help him fight back the Queen and her army. (Which they agreed to) During the conflict the realm was shutting down because of Incarceron and the pretty realm's "illusion" started to come apart. Finn and the Queen made a truce because of that. Finn then makes a pledge about ending protocol and fix up the prison and realm. The last part was Claudia questioning her father whether or not Finn was Giles, but he didn't give a solid answer. Giles is the rightful heir to the throne of the Realm and half-brother of Caspar. He is betrothed to Claudia at age 5. One day when he was riding his horse he met a mishap and is said to have died. During that time his caretaker recieved a false letter and returned home. When he returned he saw the corpse of Prince Giles and laughed because he knew it was not Giles lying there. The caretaker then thought "where else can he be but in Incarceron." Relationships 'Claudia' Claudia is Finn's primary love interest. They've been betrothed since the age of five. 'Keiro' Keiro is Finn's Oathbrother. Being as that is, they guard and lookout for eachother. Though many people seem to doubt Keiro's loyalty to Finn, Finn never stops believing in him and Keiro has yet to let him down. 'Attia' Finn had rescued Attia from Jormanric in Incarceron. Because of this, Attia insists on being Finn's servant because she is grateful to him for saving her. Her feelings for him throughout the first book seem to be almost romantic in nature, seeing as she goes out of her way to risk dying in order to save him, however, these 'feelings' are never shown to be requited and Finn "ends up" with Claudia at the end of Sapphique. Trivia *In the upcoming movie based on Incarceron, Finn will be played by Taylor Lautner *Finn's real, full name is—if he really is Giles—Giles Ferdinand Alexander Havaarna Category:Characters